(1) Field
The present disclosure pertains to an aircraft landing assist system. More specifically, the present disclosure pertains to a mounting system for an aircraft landing assist probe, and a method of retrofitting an aircraft with the mounting system to adapt that aircraft for landing on a deck of a ship.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Landing assist systems have been developed that facilitate the landing of an aircraft, for example, a helicopter, on the deck of a ship. An example of one such system is the aircraft/ship integrated secure and traverse (ASIST) deck landing system developed by Indal Technologies, Inc. of Ontario, Canada.
In a typical aircraft landing assist apparatus employed in landing a helicopter on the deck of a ship, the helicopter is provided with a landing probe. The landing probe is positioned on an underside of an aircraft and projects downwardly from the aircraft to a distal end of the probe.
A rapid securing device is provided on the deck of the ship. The rapid securing device includes a track on the ship deck and a cart mounted on the track for sliding movement of the cart along the track. The cart is provided with a securing latch that is removably attachable to the probe distal end.
In landing a helicopter on the deck of a ship using the aircraft landing assist system, the helicopter approaches the ship deck when the pitching motion of the ship is relatively tranquil. As the helicopter descends toward the ship deck, the cart moves along the track, following the movement of the helicopter over the ship deck toward a predetermined landing area. On touchdown of the helicopter landing gear on the deck landing area, the landing probe of the helicopter is received and secured by the latch of the cart, securing the helicopter to the ship deck. With the helicopter secured to the ship deck, the cart can then be moved across the deck to move the helicopter to a hangar.
Helicopters that are designed for ship deck landings are equipped with landing assist probes. When this type of helicopter is constructed, the structural frame of the helicopter is matched to the landing assist probe to provide sufficient structural strength to the probe. This matching of the structural frame of the helicopter with the landing assist probe is necessary because on a pitching and rolling ship deck, there is a great deal of tension on the probe as it holds the helicopter down on the deck. Helicopters by design are top heavy with the rotor assembly and the power unit being positioned in the upper area of the helicopter's structural frame. Thus, known aircraft/ship landing assist systems employ helicopters that have structural frames specifically designed for the landing assist probe that secures the helicopter to the ship deck.
The prior art aircraft/ship landing assist systems are therefore disadvantaged in that the systems are limited to use with helicopters that are dedicated for use with the landing assist system. In the construction of these dedicated helicopters, a primary design consideration is providing the helicopter with a structural frame that is secured to the landing assist probe to facilitate shipboard landings of the helicopter. These specifically designed helicopters may be lacking in other desirable features for helicopters, for example the various different types of weaponry available on modern day military aircraft. What is needed to overcome this disadvantage of aircraft/ship landing assist systems is an aircraft landing assist apparatus that can be retrofit to existing aircraft to adapt these aircraft for shipboard operation.